Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connecting structure for a sunroof including a solar cell. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wiring structure for a solar cell roof, which is configured such that a connection wire connecting solar cells provided in a moving glass and a fixed glass is accommodated in a guide device, thus preventing the twisting or interference of the connection wire and preventing the connection wire from being exposed to water.
Description of Related Art
An opening may be formed on a roof panel of a vehicle to let indoor air be discharged out from the vehicle or let outdoor air enter the vehicle, the opening being opened or closed by a sunroof glass.
Recently, in order to afford an unhampered feeling and an excellent aesthetic effect in terms of design, a panoramic sunroof is widely used, in which most of the roof panel of the vehicle is made of glass and a part of the roof panel is selectively opened or closed.
Such a sunroof is made to ventilate a vehicle and provide an unhampered feeling, and is manufactured through heat treatment to withstand strong sunlight. The sunroof may be made of a glass material that effectively blocks ultraviolet light and infrared light, or may be made of a high strength material to prevent a passenger from being injured by pieces of broken glass in the event of an accident.
Meanwhile, recently, in order to solve the depletion of fossil fuel due to the shortage of energy resources and to minimize air pollution, research into the usage of solar energy as an auxiliary power supply device of the vehicle is actively carried out. Actually, some of hybrid electric vehicles, electric vehicles or luxury vehicles which optionally have silicone solar cell panels on a ceiling of a vehicle body, the vehicle body, a dashboard or the like come to the market.
As means for converting the solar energy into electric energy, technology using the solar cell is widely known. Technology for mounting the solar cell to parts of the vehicle that may receive a largest amount of solar energy, that is, the roof panel or the sunroof glass (moving glass and fixed glass) is mainly proposed.
However, a conventional sunroof for a vehicle using a solar cell is configured such that electricity produced from the solar cell attached to or included in the sunroof glass is directly transmitted through the moving glass and the fixed glass, and is problematic in that the movement of the sunroof glass is extremely limited.
That is, generally, the moving glass freely slides forwards and rearwards on the ceiling of the vehicle to open or close the opening. However, the conventional sunroof is problematic in that a junction between the moving glass and the fixed glass does not perfectly receive the movement of the moving glass, so that the solar cell may not be utilized 100%, or the movement of the moving glass should be extremely limited so as to completely use the solar cell.
Further, if electric energy produced from the solar cell is transmitted simply through the wire from the moving glass to the fixed glass, the repeated movement of the moving glass undesirably causes the twisting or interference of the wire and thereby leads to the wear of the wire.
Moreover, research into the conventional sunroof for the vehicle using the solar cell is mainly focused on the solar cell panel itself, namely, the material, properties, arrangement, and application of the solar cell. Research into the wiring structure for transmitting the electric energy produced from the solar cell is very insufficient.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.